To Sleep, Perchance to Dream
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU. Caroline has a dream about Klaus and is unsure what it could mean. So, she decides to head to New Orleans to discover the meaning, even if she doesn't know what she'll be in for once she gets there.
1. Chapter 1

**To Sleep, Perchance to Dream**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or The Originals. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Yeah, the original version of this story wasn't going the way I wanted it, so I decided to rewrite it. It's the same story, only instead of Klaus and Caroline being human, I'm going to make this an AU instead of an AU/AH. The plot is going to be slightly different as well, instead of Klaus having the dream about Caroline, it's Caroline that's having a dream about Klaus, so it's a slight rewrite of the original, and it's also going to be a crossover with TVD and TO.**_

_**Bear with me, this is my first crossover with these two series, even though I'm currently doing one with TheIrishShipperholic. No spoilers, just follow along.**_

_Caroline's Dorm Room – Whitmore College..._

_**T**he moon shone bright above her as Caroline moved through the woods, dressed in a white gown that flowed in the night air. She didn't know what she was looking for, or why she was here. All she knew was that she was looking for something that was calling to her. The further she walked, the stronger the feeling._

_When she reached a clearing in the middle of the woods, illuminated by the full moon above, making the feeling even stronger than it was when she began her journey. In addition to that, she caught sight of a man standing in the middle of the clearing, a man whose scent was familiar to her, _very _familiar. No, this couldn't be who she thought it was, could it?_

"_Klaus?"_

_Klaus looked up at her as she called to him. "Hello, Caroline."_

_Caroline shook her head. "I don't understand. What's going on here?"_

"_I know it's difficult to understand, but things will be made clear in due time," said Klaus. "Just relax and let me make things easier for you."_

_Caroline barely had time to reply before Klaus sped over to her and held against a tree, kissing her passionately. Her initial shock wore off and she returned his kiss, moaning as their tongues danced against each other._

A gasp escaped her as Caroline woke up in her bed, panting as she sat up and sweat poured down her face. Where the hell did that come from? Why was she dreaming of Klaus when the last time she saw him was the forest on the Salvatore property?

_Shit, of all people to dream about, it had to be him,_ she thought. _Why does that this always happen to me? I know he said we have a "connection," but that can't be what's making me have these dreams._

Turning on the light, Caroline went to the bathroom to splash water on her face to shake the dream from her mind, even though that wasn't going to be easy.

"Are you okay, Caroline?"

A familiar voice startled her and the blonde vampire turned to Bonnie Bennett, the witch who was sharing the room with her and Elena. Obviously, she was concerned about her if she was standing there like that.

"I'd say I was, but I'd be lying," said Caroline. "I had this really weird dream. And it wasn't just any dream. It was about Klaus, of all people."

"It's because of the connection you two have."

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "How the hell did you know about that?"

"I'm not stupid, Care," said Bonnie. "I know for a fact that the connection you and Klaus have is very strong, stronger than you'd like to admit. He may be gone, but his influence on you is still as effective as usual. That explains why you had that dream about him."

"Great, just what I didn't want to hear," said Caroline. "So, what the hell am I supposed to do about it, Bonnie? It's obvious that it won't be easy forgetting about a dream like _that_ any time soon."

"I do have a suggestion, but I don't think you're going to like it when I tell you."

"Just tell me."

Bonnie sighed. "Well, all right, but just remember, I warned you. The best course of action will be to go to New Orleans and seek Klaus out."

"Go to New Orleans?" said Caroline. "Bonnie, you can't be serious!"

"I _told_ you that you wouldn't like it."

"How would going to New Orleans help with my dream?" said Caroline. "What if it proves to be pointless?"

"It won't be pointless," said Bonnie. "Klaus could be reaching out to you in his sleep. Something is happening down in New Orleans, something that he need your help with. I'd say you should go there and see what you can do."

Caroline tried to protest, but it was obvious that she couldn't argue with the young witch when she was right. There was definitely an air to mystery to her dream and, according to Bonnie, she wouldn't be able to find the answer was to go to New Orleans.

"Fine, I'll go. If it'll help me find answers, then I'll ask Klaus why he was reaching out to me in his sleep."

Bonnie nodded. "And if you're worried about Elena, I'll tell her that you had to go home because your mother needed you."

Caroline nodded as well, even though she didn't like the fact that Bonnie was willing to lie to the brunette vampire about where she was planning to go. What if Elena refused to buy into it? For as long as they both had known her, Elena was always stubborn.

"Good luck, Bonnie," she said finally. "You're going to need it."

"Thank you," her friend replied. "Good luck to you as well."

Caroline smiled and hugged her before she vamp sped off to their dorm room to pack her things to head to New Orleans.

_**Note: Yeah, as I said in my first note, this is rewrite of the original story, only I'm making it an AU and doing it as a crossover with The Vampire Diaries and The Originals. Hope you guys enjoy.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or The Originals. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Previously, in "To Sleep, Perchance to Dream," Caroline has a dream about Klaus and Bonnie tells her to go to New Orleans to figure out the meaning.**_

_**Hey, lovelies! I just got the idea for this chapter while I was cleaning my room today and I wanted to post it. No spoilers, just follow along!**_

_Klaus' Compound, New Orleans – That Same Moment..._

**K**laus stood at his easel, his brush attacking the canvas with fury. He had just awakened from a dream that he didn't know the meaning of and, because his mind was racing and he was unable to get back to sleep due to his racing mind, he decided to turn to his canvas and paint what he had seen in his dream. As he painted the scene, he let himself think back to what had jolted him out of a deep sleep:

_The waves crashed against the shore line of the beach as Klaus stood and surveyed them. While he was watching them, he sensed a familiar presence approaching him and as it got closer, he saw that it was Caroline. But, what was she doing all the way out here? He didn't dare move, thinking that if he did, she'd disappear. Caroline smiled at him as she got closer and stopped when they were face to face with each other._

"_Surprised to see me?"_

"_Surprised isn't quite the word I would use, but yes," he replied. "What are you doing here?"_

_Caroline giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm here because you want me to be. And now that I'm here, I think it's safe to do this."_

_Not giving him a chance to reply, Caroline pulled him closer and kissed his lips furiously. After a second of hesitation, Klaus returned her kiss, running his hands up and down her small frame, tugging furiously at the white dress she wore, vamp speeding them over to a large rock nearby, where he ripped it open and explored her beautiful chest with his hands. Caroline continued to kiss him even more furiously than before, ripping his shirt open and let her hands roam across his chest._

Shaking his head furiously, Klaus forced himself back into reality. What the hell was that about? Granted, he and Caroline had a connection, but he never imagined that it was that strong. With a sigh, he returned to his painting. He was so engrossed in it in fact, that he didn't know that his brother, Elijah was standing behind him until he spoke.

"Trouble sleeping, Niklaus?"

Growling, the hybrid replied without turning around, "You could say that, brother. I had this bizarre dream that I can't shake, so I thought that if I painted, I'd feel better."

Elijah nodded and looked at the canvas. "I must say, your dream has a very scenic backdrop. Let me guess, it was one of those romantic fantasies?" When he didn't receive an answer, he added, "I'll take that as a 'yes' then."

"If you must know, it was about a certain someone that I left back in Mystic Falls."

"You mean Miss Forbes?"

"Yes," said Klaus, continuing to paint. "Apparently, the connection I have with her is stronger than I give it credit for. Now, she's haunting my dreams. How do I make it stop?" He then heard his cell phone ring, sped off to his bedroom, and then returned with it, checking the number on the ID screen. Sure enough, it was Caroline's. Not about to let it go into voice mail, he pressed "SEND" and placed the phone by his ear. "Ah, just the person I was hoping to hear from. What can I do for you, Caroline?"

"_Klaus, I think our connection has done something to me,"_ she replied. _"I had a very steamy dream about us on a beach in the middle of nowhere. I don't know how it happened, but I think the only way I'm going to know for sure is to come to New Orleans."_

"It's funny you should mention that, love, because I had that exact same dream."

"_At least I'm not the only one," _said Caroline. _"So, do you think that my coming to New Orleans is a good idea?"_

"Of course it's a good idea," said Klaus. "It might even help us figure this out together, as well as help us get reacquainted." Clearing his throat, he added, "Where are you now?"

"_Oddly enough, I'm on the plane,"_ said Caroline. _"I should be taking off any minute now."_

"I'll meet you at the airport then," said Klaus. "Have a safe flight and I'll see you soon."

He hung up the phone and a smile appeared on his face. It was good to know that he wasn't the only one who had that particular dream. He turned around and looked at Elijah, said smile still on his face. "It would seem that we're about to have company, brother."

"Judging from the smile on your face, you seem to be excited about it," said Elijah. "And I suppose that you're going to want everything to be in order by the time Miss Forbes arrives?"

"Exactly," said Klaus. "Now, I'm going to get ready to go to the airport to meet Caroline as she arrives at the gate." He approached Elijah and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Things are going to look up from now on."

Not waiting for Elijah to answer him, he sped off toward his room to get dressed. Once he was gone, Elijah sensed someone else enter and turned to see Hayley coming into the room, wrapping her housecoat around her pregnant belly. "What was that about?"

"Niklaus just had a dream about Caroline Forbes."

"The little blonde he left in Mystic Falls?"

"The very same," said Elijah. "Though, I think this will be good for him. He has been acting rather strange lately and having Miss Forbes around will be just the remedy he needs."

"Did you want me to make myself scarce?" said Hayley. "Caroline and I aren't exactly on the best of terms, especially not after I snapped her neck at the Yuletide Festival. I could find another place to sleep and..."

"That won't be necessary, Hayley," said Elijah, interrupting her. "You are going to stay right here."

"But..."

"No buts," said Elijah. "I know you're worried about her reaction when she finds out about the baby, and it's going to be mentioned eventually, but I'll be there to defend you. Miss Forbes may not like it, but if we explain that Niklaus has no desire to pursue a romantic relationship with you, it should ease the blow a bit."

Hayley nodded and then turned to leave the room, but Elijah grabbed her and gently pulled her to him, mindful of her belly, and, before either of them could stop themselves, their lips met in a deep and passionate kiss, during which Elijah brought his free hand up to caress her face. After a few minutes, Hayley stepped back, reluctantly breaking the kiss, looking at the vampire in front of her.

"Elijah, what are you doing?"

"Oh, come now, Hayley, surely you've noticed just how attracted I am to you," he replied. "I know that deep down, you feel the same about me."

Hayley bit her lip. She knew he was right. Lately, whenever they were in the same room together, there was a strong feeling between them, a feeling that neither of them could stop. The young wolf knew that she shouldn't be feeling that way toward her baby's uncle, but it was happening whether she wanted it to or not.

"What about Klaus?"

"What about him?"

"You know that he's going to disapprove of this," she replied. "Don't get me wrong, I do feel something for you, something that I haven't felt in a long time, but I think we should be careful."

However, Elijah wasn't listening and kissed her again, wanting to have more of her. In that moment, he didn't care if Klaus walked in on them. The only thing he cared about was the young werewolf in front of him.

Klaus came in the room, now fully dressed and saw what Elijah and Hayley were doing. However, he refrained from saying anything, just walked out and closed the door. He told himself that what his brother and the little wolf did was their business. The only thing he was concerned about was getting to the airport to meet Caroline.

_**Note: I know, I know, a cliffhanger, but one of my readers wanted some Halijah, and I thought I'd indulge her. But, I do promise Klaroline when they meet at the airport. I also hope you enjoyed the fact that Klaus had a similar (yet different) dream. :)**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or The Originals. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "To Sleep, Perchance to Dream," Klaus has the same dream as Caroline.**_

_**Hello, lovelies, thought I'd update this crossover (the last time being March 22). Anyway, let's get down to it. No spoilers, just follow along!**_

_Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport, New Orleans – Later..._

**W**hen Klaus arrived at the airport, he found it quite crowded. Of course, with the number of people that came to and from New Orleans on a daily basis, that was to be expected. He wasn't concerned about that, though. The thing that concerned him was meeting Caroline when she emerged from the gate. He had even made a sign with her name on it so that he could hold it up for her to see.

He looked up at the board to see when the plane from Virginia was coming in, as well as which flight and gate. Once he gathered his information, he went to the gate and when he got there, he held up his sign. Although he didn't know what to expect, but at least he'd be able to find the answer to this dream he kept having once Caroline was here and safe.

However, Klaus didn't have long to wait because he caught her scent and smiled as she walked out behind a woman walking her child by his hand. When she saw the sign in his handwriting, Caroline couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"I see you didn't waste any time."

"A gentleman never wastes time when it comes to the woman he loves," he replied. "The moment I got your phone call, I knew that I had to come to the airport to meet you." He cleared his throat. "Now, let's get your things from the baggage claim, shall we?"

Caroline nodded and took his arm, allowing him to lead her to the baggage claim. As they walked, she thought back to the dream and their connection. What as it about it that made the dream so intense to begin with?

Clearing her throat, she said, "You really didn't have to come here to meet me, you know."

"On the contrary, I think I did," he replied. "You don't know anything about New Orleans and you need someone to show you the city."

"Well, you do have me there," said Caroline. "I guess I do need a guide." She sighed. "And maybe I can also get some answers regarding the dream I had about you."

"I was hoping to get the same thing," said Klaus. "It's quite possible that these dreams have some kind of meaning that we have yet to uncover. I think that I can convince the witches in the Quarter to determine the meaning."

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't trust witches?"

"I don't," said Klaus. "But, because I'm curious about these dreams, I'm willing to put my distrust for them aside."

Caroline nodded. "I see."

There was no further conversation as they reached the baggage claim, where Klaus helped Caroline with her bags and took them to the car. After helping her into the car, Klaus climbed in and started the engine, driving off from the airport. During the drive to the mansion, he stole glances at the beautiful blonde vampire in the passenger side. It was true that he wanted to figure out the meaning of their dreams, but was it so wrong that he wanted to show her just how much he missed her? It had been so long since he last saw her and he wanted to make their reunion something that they would never forget.

_Mikaelson Mansion – Later..._

After what seemed like forever, they finally reached the mansion and Caroline was in awe as she stepped out of the car. "Klaus, this is awesome. Your mansion is..."

"Beautiful? Impressive? Extraordinary?"

"All of the above," she replied. "This is even better than the mansion you had in Mystic Falls."

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far," said Klaus. "But, you're right." He smiled. "Would you like to see the inside?"

"Definitely," said Caroline. "I want to see what it looks like inside."

Klaus smiled and gave her his arm, leading her to the front door of the mansion, using his key to open it and walking into the mansion. Caroline was in awe of the interior, finding it every bit as impressive as the outside.

Seeing the look on her face as they walked in, Klaus said, "How do you like it so far, love?"

"Like it? I love it," she replied. "It's got that regal feeling surrounding it."

"Well, I'm working on reclaiming my throne as the King of the Quarter, so it's only natural that it has that kind of feeling."

Caroline was about to answer him when she felt his lips on hers, preventing her from saying anything further. She then returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, dropping her suitcase and jumping up into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist. Klaus smiled against her lips and then vamp sped them upstairs to his room, closing and locking the door behind them for privacy. Once their privacy was assured, he carried her over to the bed, laying her down and running his hands up and down her body. Caroline then rolled over so that she was on top, lifting her shirt up off her head, doing the same to Klaus.

Licking his lips, Klaus reached behind her and undoing the clasps of her bra, throwing it to the floor by their discarded shirts. Once that was done, they helped each other to remove their pants, throwing them to the floor. After they were completely naked, Klaus rolled over so that he was on top, regaining control of the dance and gliding his throbbing cock into her core, thrusting hard and fast into her. Caroline gyrated her hips in time with his thrusts, kissing him passionately and reaching up to run her fingers through his hair. Feeling this made Klaus speed up and then, unable to hold back anymore, pulled away from her lips and threw his head back, letting out a pleasurable scream, Caroline following suit several minutes later.

_Three Hours Later..._

Klaus sighed happily as he held Caroline against him under the sheets. It had been several hours since they began their play and it had been the best several hours of their immortal lives. Caroline smiled as well, kissing his chest and tasting the perspiration that remained.

"That was amazing."

Klaus smiled. "It was, wasn't it? In fact, it was even better than the romp in the forest on the Salvatore property, which I still think about, by the way."

"I don't doubt that," she replied. "I think about it too." She sighed. "So, do you think we'll be able to figure the reason why we had the same dream? I know that it was because of our connection, but what if it was more than just that?"

"We'll probably get a clearer answer once I speak to the witches," said Klaus. "But, for the time being, why don't we just focus on the moment we just had?"

Caroline nodded and laid her head down on his chest, sighing as she felt him running his fingers through her hair.

_**Note: Better late than never, huh? Hope you enjoyed that helping of Klaroline reunion smut! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or The Originals. I'm just borrowing. Only the story belongs to me.**

_**Note: Previously, in "To Sleep, Perchance to Dream," Klaus and Caroline reunite at the airport and head back to the mansion, where they have reunion sex.**_

_**I apologize for the long hiatus, lovelies, I wasn't feeling inspired lately. However, I will attempt to update, what with TO and TVD having their season finales this week. No spoilers, just read on and see what I have in store for you.**_

_Mikaelson Mansion – Early Next Day..._

**C**aroline smiled as she watched Klaus sleep next to her. For the first time in weeks, she hadn't been plagued by the dream that had prompted her to come here to New Orleans in the first place. However, that didn't mean that she wasn't on board with the Original hybrid had suggested. Her eagerness to find out the meaning behind the dreams wasn't fading in the slightest. If anything, it was only increasing. If their connection was the reason behind the dreams, then that was what they would include in their conversation with the witches in the Quarter.

Kissing him gently, Caroline eased herself out of bed and exited the room, making her way downstairs to the kitchen. The mansion itself was nothing short of extraordinary, and although she didn't mean to compare it to the one he had in Mystic Falls, there was a bit of truth behind it. Upon arriving at the kitchen, Caroline opened the refrigerator to take out a bag of B positive, opening it and sipping the cool liquid down. If she didn't know better, she'd say that Klaus was stocking up on it in the off chance that she'd come to him.

While she was enjoying her drink, Caroline sensed that she wasn't entirely alone and stayed perfectly still as she watched and listened for whoever or whatever was in the mansion. A few minutes later, she came face to face with...

"Hayley? What the hell are you doing here?"

The werewolf eyed the blonde vampire curiously. "I could ask you the same thing, though I already know why you're here. Elijah already told me."

Caroline then picked up a foreign presence. "What the hell am I sensing?"

"You mean Klaus didn't tell you? He and I..."

"You slept together?" said Caroline, putting two and two together. "But, why? From what I saw when we were still in Mystic Falls, he was eyeing _me_ up and not you!"

Hayley picked up on the emotions that were flowing through Caroline at that moment, and most of them were anger. "We were only together that one time and that was it. We were drunk and one thing led to another and..." She placed her hand on her belly, which prompted the blonde vampire's eyes to widen. "...and well, _this_ happened."

It was here that Caroline completely lost it and, grabbing Hayley by the throat, vamp sped them over to the wall in the kitchen. "You dirty little bitch! I hate you so much right now that I want to strangle the _life_ out of you for contaminating him with your filth!"

Hayley placed her hands on Caroline's hand to try to take it off her neck, but because the blonde vampire was so angry, she was stronger than the pregnant werewolf at that moment. However, she didn't have to struggle against her for much longer, because the two women were eventually pulled apart, by Elijah and Klaus, who had heard them struggling from upstairs and had come to investigate what was going on. Hayley calmed herself in Elijah's arms, while Caroline fought to get out of Klaus' grip so that she could pounce on the little bitch for her revelation.

Elijah looked at his brother. "Niklaus, take Miss Forbes outside and try to calm her down. I'll tend to Hayley."

"Very well, brother," said Klaus. "I think I may have some explaining to do in light of what happened here." He sighed. "First, the bloody dreams are troubling me and now, I have to explain something I did under the influence of alcohol."

"I know it'll be difficult, but you can't hide it from her forever," said Elijah. "If you care about her, which it definitely appears that you do, then tell her the truth."

Klaus said nothing to that, just nodded and vamp sped himself and Caroline outside to the back yard of the mansion, closing and locking the door behind him before placing her down, but maintained his grip on her, afraid that if he let her go, she'd try to go in and strangle Hayley again.

"Caroline, love, calm yourself."

No sooner did he say that than Caroline slapped him across the face. Although that didn't hurt him, she felt the need to at that moment. "How _dare_ you tell me to calm myself! When the hell were you going to tell me about you and that little wereslut, huh? Bad enough I thought she was going after Tyler, but now I find out that she went after _you_? Did you think I was stupid and that I wouldn't figure it out?"

Klaus maintained the hold he had on her. "Caroline, I apologize that you had to find out this way, but I can assure you that I have no intention of having a relationship of any kind with Hayley. What happened between us was an unfortunate one night stand that resulted in an accidental pregnancy, which I didn't find out about until we encountered each other again."

"I _still_ would've appreciated an explanation," said Caroline. "After all, I saved your sorry ass from the mind control that Silas had on you, so I deserved a little honesty! Would it have killed you to let me know about Hayley beforehand, so that I wouldn't have had to find out the hard way?"

Klaus sighed. Shit, she was making this harder than it needed to be. "I know I should've been honest with you and I can understand your anger toward me as a result. But, you have to believe me when I say that I had no idea that this would happen. Could it have been avoided had I warned you beforehand? Yes. Do I feel guilty about it? Yes."

"And you _should_ feel guilty," said Caroline. "After all, I _am_ the one you 'fancy,' as you so eloquently put it." She pulled out of his embrace. "Of all people, why Hayley?"

"Honestly? I don't know." Klaus let out a sigh. "How shall I acquit myself for this, Caroline?"

Caroline stepped back when she saw him reach out for her. "Just...don't touch me right now, okay? I need to think about this." She turned away and was about to walk off toward the door when she felt his hand on her arm, looking over her shoulder at him. "Damn it, Klaus, I said don't touch me!"

However, he ignored her and pulled her toward him, kissing her passionately. Caroline tried to fight against him, but he wasn't letting go. She forced herself to stop struggling and returned his kiss, moaning against his mouth as their tongues collided. After a few minutes, she stepped back, gazing into his greenish blue eyes with her blue ones.

"Why are you making it hard for me to stay mad at you?"

"Perhaps it's because I don't want the next dreams we have about one another to be nightmares," he replied. "That and it's customary to kiss and make up after a fight."

_**Note: There you have it, Chapter 4 of my crossover. I apologize for the delay, I wasn't sure how I should have Caroline and Hayley's confrontation go, but I think I got it. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


End file.
